


All of You

by Chasitykins



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasitykins/pseuds/Chasitykins
Summary: Ma Dai was left behind when Ma Chao went to battle. The tension in the air changes when Ma Chao returns. One shot.





	

Ma Dai did his usual rounds at the stables while actively avoiding the news of his cousin’s return. Ma Chao had left for battle without him in a moment of passionate justice. He had never been left behind before, and Ma Dai could see no reason why this had happened. He had always been loyal to his master and family.

Beyond loyal, really.

Ma Dai ran his fingers through a horse’s mane and studied the gentle beast. This particular stallion had a face like Ma Chao. Ridiculously handsome and broody.

Everyone admired and feared the Splendid Ma Chao. Serving him was an honor. He’d do anything to help his cousin with his fiery ambitions. Couldn’t Ma Chao see that he would give his life for him?

Once enough darkness had filled the sky, Ma Dai cleaned his hands and got ready to leave the stables. Blocking his exit, however, was Ma Chao. Dressed in simple silk clothes, no armor or weapons. So unguarded but still radiating strength.

Still broody.

“Master Ma Chao. You look well. I trust you have returned with stories of victory.”

“I had about given up on looking for you and was getting ready for sleep. Then I saw a light out here from my window and guessed it was you. You did not greet me when I returned.”

To the point. Ma Chao never believed in wasting time.

“You did not take me to battle with you.”

Ma Chao leaned against the gate and clenched his jaw. “It was not going to be safe to take you. Our enemies grow more numerous, and Shu’s strength is waning. Of our family, if only one of us is to live, it should be you.”

His words caused Ma Dai’s breath to evaporate into nothing.

“Master Ma Chao… That is not true.”

“You have followed me to the ends of the world,” Ma Chao said. “It is time you let me take some risks for you.”

“You are my superior. It is only right I should help you.”

He stared at Ma Chao’s chiseled face, bringing his own hands to his cheeks. They shared similar features, but Ma Chao was much better to look at than his reflection.

In fact, Ma Dai wouldn’t have minded staring at this particularly unguarded Ma Chao a little longer.

“Do you know I do not look upon you as my inferior?” Ma Chao stared up at the sky. “I wish you saw us at the same level.”

Ma Dai stepped forward. Just a bit. Chose his next words carefully, as though one wrong syllable would destroy the sincerity in the air. “Why do you wish that?”

“We’re family.”

Oh. Of course. A pang of rejection rippled through Ma Dai. One he had not expected to feel.

“You look good by the horses,” Ma Chao said. “I enjoyed watching you tend to them.”

“You were watching me?”

“I always watch you.” Ma Chao looked down. “Ma Dai. Going to battle without you felt like going to battle without my left arm. I did well, but I would have done better with your forces near. With you near.”

“Then take me with you next time. And all the other times after.”

“I can’t.”

Panic crashed into Ma Dai. He grabbed a fist full of Ma Chao’s shirt. “You must. I am your loyal servant.”

Ma Chao put his hand over Ma Dai’s fist and stared into his eyes.

“Touch me again,” he said, “and I may beg you to test how far you will go to serve me.”

Everything clicked into place like a puzzle. The charged tension between the two men stiffened the hairs on the back of Ma Dai’s neck.

“I would do everything for you, Master Ma Chao.” He lowered his voice and brought his free hand to Ma Chao’s hip. He checked around to make sure no one was watching, and then he let his hand graze Ma Chao’s groin. “Everything.”

His cousin leaned forward and kissed him square on the mouth. The softness of his lips did not match the rest of the hard exterior. Being touched by those lips was pure bliss. Ma Dai returned the affection eagerly.

They had always had something stronger than blood binding them together.

Without breaking their kiss, Ma Chao pushed them to a private part of the stables, in the very back without a horse to occupy the space. It was dark, and the air was getting hotter with every second. Ma Dai kissed as furiously as he could.

“I have wanted you for so long,” Ma Chao growled, undressing Ma Dai.

“Really?”

“Your gentle, happy face. I need it. Always. Forever.”

“I’m yours, Master Ma Chao. I need you.”

Ma Dai tried to bring his hand to Ma Chao’s erection hiding under his clothes, but Ma Chao blocked him. He pushed Ma Dai against the wall and peppered his neck and chest with kisses while sinking to his knees.

“M-Master Ma Chao…”

“Shh. Ma Dai.” Ma Chao rested his hands on Ma Dai’s thighs. “Let me serve you for once.”

Ma Dai gasped as Ma Chao’s wet mouth covered his stiff cock. This was so wrong but it felt so good. His strong, powerful cousin on his knees, sucking him greedily. Ma Dai wished there was just a bit more light so he could see this in all its splendor, but the sensations were enough. More than enough.

“Oh, Master Ma Chao,” he whimpered, running his fingers through his silky hair. “You feel so good. Please…”

He kept sucking, kept sending waves of pleasure through Ma Dai. It became hard to stand as he drew close to his climax. He tugged at his cousin’s hair and groaned his name.

“Fuck, Master Ma Chao. I-I can’t hold back any longer…”

Ma Chao pulled away and smacked his swollen lips together. “Let me taste you. I need all of you.” And he took Ma Dai into his mouth again.

A moment later, Ma Dai gave him everything he had in him.

Once his orgasm had subsided, Ma Chao stood up and kissed him on the mouth.

“Was that all right?” he asked.

“Yes, Master Ma Chao.”

“I… I do not want this to be a one time event.” Ma Chao kissed him again. “Come to my bedroom. Tonight. Tomorrow. Every night.”

“Under one condition.”

“What is it?”

“You take me to every battle with you from now on. My heart and my weapon are yours. You cannot have just one.”

Ma Dai could feel Ma Chao’s smile against his soft lips.

“Didn’t I just say I need all of you?”


End file.
